Staffel 5
Die fünfte Staffel der TV-Serie erschien erstmals 1998 in England und 2000 in Deutschland und hatte 26 Episoden, die alle von Manfred Steffen (deutsch), Michael Angelis (britisch) und Alec Baldwin (amerikanisch) erzählt wurden. Produktion Mit der fünften Staffel wurde entschieden, sich bei den Geschichten nicht mehr an Railway Series-Büchern zu orientieren, sondern stattdessen die Episoden von Drehbuchautoren schreiben zu lassen. Ein Grund dafür was, dass die Produzentin Britt Allcroft einen Thomas-Kinofilm plante und der Regisseu David Mitton seine Modellier-Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen wollte. Als Inspiration für die Episoden diente der ehemalife Manager der LMR, David Maidment. 1997 traf Maidment Steven Wright und sie unterhileten sich über Möglichkeit, die Railway Children charity zu unterstützen und als Wright ihm sagte, dass die Mitarbeiter der Serie solche Anfragen normalerweise annehmen würden, taten sie dies auch. Während dem Treffen sprach Maidment seine Erfahrung und Erlebnisse in Süd-Wales an und erzählte, dass er den Bahnhof von Crewe leitete. Maidment wurde darum geben, seine Geschichten als Vorlagen für Episoden zu verwenden – die Geschichten der Railway Series basierten größtenteils auf echten Eisenbahnsituationen und Allcroft und Mitton bevorzugten dies. Maidment war einverstanden und wurde darum geben, jede Folge genaustens zu bewerten um sie so realistisch wie möglich zu gestalten. Daraufhin wurde Maidment auch mit Allcroft und Mitton als Drehbuchautor genannt. 10.000 Pfund wurden später an die Railway Children gespendet. Das Design für jeden der neuen Charaktere wurde von David Eves ausgesucht und von David Mitton wurde entschieden, ob es genommen werden sollte. Um das Filmen zu vereinfachen, wurden extra-große Modelle der Schmalspurlokomotiven angefertigt, die dann von Staffel 6 bis 12 weiterhin verwendet wurden. Der Charakter Bertram sollte ursprünglich eine Tenderlok sein, aber hohe Kosten machten einen Strich durch die Rechnung, woraufhin für ihn einfach das Modell von Duke umbemalt wurde und das Gesicht von Smudger benutzt wurde, um kein neues Modell bauen zu müssen. Episoden # Unnütze Käfer? (Cranky Bugs) # Großmäulige Lastwagen (Horrid Lorry) # Schöne Aussicht für Gordon (A Better View for Gordon) # Lady Hatts Geburtstagsfeier (Lady Hatt's Birthday Party) # James und die Geschichte mit dem Baum (James and the Trouble with Trees) # Die Kobolde und der Ehrengast (Gordon and the Gremling) # George macht Mist (Bye, George!) # Määh! (Baa!) # Immer auf Percy (Put Upon Percy) # Toby und die Flut (Toby and the Flood) # Henry und der Spuk (Haunted Henry) # Kinderkrankheiten (Double Teething Troubles) # Stepney verirrt sich (Stepney Gets Lost) # Toby und der alte Krieger (Toby's Discovery) # Henry geht baden (Something in the Air) # Der alte Reisezugwagen (Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach) # Gerüchteküche (Thomas and the Rumours/Thomas and the Rumors) # Olivers Entdeckung (Oliver's Find) # Das Viel-Glück-Paket (Happy Ever After) # Sir Tophams Ferien (Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday) # Eine Überraschung für Percy (A Surprise for Percy/A Big Surprise for Percy) # Mach' Jemand anders eine Freude (Make Someone Happy) # Toad und das Rückwärtsfahren (Busy Going Backwards) # Duncan sieht Gespenster (Duncan Gets Spooked) # Rusty und der Felsblock (Rusty and the Boulder) # Die Lawine (Snow) Songs * It's Great to be an Engine * Sir Topham Hatt * Accidents Will Happen * Night Train * The Snow Song * Harold the Helicopter * Donald's Duck * Percy's Seaside Trip * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * Come for the Ride Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Stepney * BoCo * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Rusty * Annie und Clarabel * Toad * Terence * Bertie * George * Caroline * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Der Feueranzünder * Die kleinen Jungen * Jem Cole (Name nicht genannt) * Bauer Trotter (Name nicht genannt) * Peter Sam (Redet nicht) * Henrietta (Redet nicht) * Donald (Nebenrolle) * Trevor (Nebenrolle) * Jeremiah Jobling (Nebenrolle) * Der Pfarrer von Wellsworth (Nebenrolle) * Die Imbissfrau (Nebenrolle) * Nancy (Nebenrolle) * Farmer Finney (Nebenrolle) * Die Geschichtenerzählerin (Nebenrolle) * Der Butler (Nebenrolle) * Der Crovan's Gate Polizist (Nebenrolle) * Duke (Auf einem Portrait) * S. C. Ruffey (Möglicher auftritt; Nicht ganz klar ob er es wirklich ist) * Bulstrode (Ohne Gesicht; Nebenrolle) * Douglas (Im Musik-Video) * Diesel (Im Musik-Video) * Daisy (Im Musik-Video) * Klasse 40 (Im Musik-Video) * Sir Handel (Im Musik-Video) * Der Chinesische Drachen (Im Musik Video) * Tom Tipper (Im Musik-Video) * Der Polizist (Im Musik-Video) * Queen Elizabeth II (Im Musik-Video) Neue Charaktere * Uraltwagen * Die großmäuligen Lastwagen * Cranky * Der alte Bailey * Der Leuchtturm-Wärter * Der besondere Besucher * Frau. Kyndleys Tochter * Tigermottes Pilot * Derek (Name nicht genannt) * Die Witwe Hatt (Name nicht genannt) * 'Arry (Name nicht genannt) * Bert (Redet nicht) * Bertram (Redet nicht) * Rustys Geisterlok (Redet nicht) * Butch (Redet nicht) * Thumper (redet nicht) * Tigermotte (Redet nicht) * Der Schneider (Hintergrund) * Harry Topper (Erwähnt) Trivia * Das war die erste Staffel einiger Sachen: ** Die erste Staffel, die keine Identitäten zu den Büchern aufweist. ** Alec Baldwins erste Staffel als Erzähler. ** Die erste Staffel, die nicht auf Shining Time Station erschien. ** Die erste Staffel, die nicht auf Finnisch oder Ukrainisch übersetzt wurde. * Es war auch die letzte Staffel einiger Sachen: ** Britt Allcrofts letzte Staffel als Produzent. ** Angus Wrights letzte Staffel als ausführender Produzent. ** Die letzte Staffel die komplett in 4:3 full screen gefilmt wurde. * Es war aber auch die einzige Staffel einiger Sachen ** Die einzige Staffel, in der der Bahnhof von Knapford nicht auftaucht. ** Die einzige Staffel mit Kirk Ronan als Haltestelle. ** Die einzige Staffel, in der Diesel nicht auftaucht, abgesehen von Staffel 1. ** Die einzige Staffel, in der Donald ohne Douglas auftaucht. * Folgende Episoden der Staffel wurden in Deutschland nie auf DVD oder VHS veröffentlicht: ** Der alte Reisezugwagen ** Gerüchteküche ** Olivers Entdeckung ** Das Viel-Glück-Paket ** Sir Tophams Ferien ** Duncan sieht Gespenster Hinter den Kulissen Datei:Thomasinsidebehindthescenes.jpg Datei:Butch'sFacelessModel.jpg Datei:Season5BehindtheScenes.png Datei:Season5BehindtheScenes2.png Datei:Season5BehindtheScenes3.png Datei:Season5BehindtheScenes4.png Datei:SeasonFivecrewphoto2.jpg Datei:CrankyBugsbehindthescenes.jpg Datei:Baa!BehindtheScenes.png Datei:SomethingintheAirBehindtheScenes.png Datei:SomethingintheAirBehindtheScenes2.png Datei:Wellsworth_Station.jpg Datei:ThomasLargeScaleModelbehindthescenes1.jpg Datei:ThomasLargeScaleModelbehindthescenes2.jpg Datei:BrittAlcroftandDavidMittonbehindthescenes.jpg Datei:BrittAllcroftandAlecBaldwinwithThomas.png Datei:Alec_Baldwin_with_Thomas.jpg Datei:CrankyBugsConceptArt.png Datei:CrankyBugsStoryboard.png Datei:CrankyBugsStoryboard2.png Datei:RustyAndTheBoulderStoryboard.jpg Datei:Thomas'_Season_5_Promo.png Datei:Bertram_before_being_turned_back_into_Duke.jpg Datei:Duck's_Model_before_Refurbishment_for_the_Sixth_Series.jpeg en:Series 5 es:Temporada 5 he:העונה החמישית ja:第5シーズン pl:Seria 5 ru:Сезон 5 zh:第5季 Kategorie:TV-Serie